How Hope Left Ada
by WhyDoIFight
Summary: The Previously Classified mission detailing how a high ranking military/religious leader known as Prophet of Malice was assassinated in an ONI black operation codenamed: Broken Key; the story begins in the outskirts of a human colony called Ada


How Hope left Ada

Second story review please for continuation

* * *

><p>We go through this every day we are given an objective. Then sent on a mission to some desolate corridor on the other side of the world, to do the game of war. Just so we can fight, kill, and maim an enemy who wants nothing more than our extinction. It doesn't make sense at first to do this cycle of endless violence in which the odds of survival annually shrink like the lungs of my dead allies that lie around me. Already our latest battle with the covenant was never meant to be won. It was the standard battle plan, evacuate the civilians while leaving a picket line of soldiers to buy them enough time to escape to high orbit then jump to another planet. But that picket line was never meant to hold, only to buy time like a wooden plank the more pressure, and weight piled on the more it bends and creaks till' finally it snaps and everything falls through. We are that picket line and this planet is Ada VII, this is my story, and this is how I die.<p>

….."alright I got your number right here you stupid alien f*** say goodbye, and while you're at it tell your bud' next to you to kiss his dog, rhino, monkey, thing a** to sign up for the pain train express cus' his ticket is about to be muthaf***** punched you ugly sack of shhhhhi…." "Hey Rino do me a favor and TAKE THE F****** SHOT!" "Give me sec' Nel, I wanna kill two birds with one high-velocity armor piercing rock". A second passed before two grunts were torn in half like rice paper. "Good now we can add two dogs to the kill list" said Rino with hearty joy at striking terror into his enemy. Even now he could laugh at how those bastards were cowering behind their vehicles knowing he was watching over them like an Adaision Hawk waiting to strike them down. (Ssssccc scccccc scc) "Hey Nel, stopping moving man you're gonna f*** up my shot" whispered Rino. (Scccc) "Nelson I'm serious you're gonna f*** up our position stop, cut it out" he said with voice full of stone. Seconds passed before Rino realizes he's being watched but before he can move a burning sensation flashes through his chest and fills him with an unbearable pain, draining the life from him like water flowing from a shattered jar he lays still, and broken.

Rino was an eccentric man he was always a bit hyped up and outgoing at every hour of the day. That's what made his partner Nel such a good spotter he was the polar opposite of Rino in mindset as well as personality, he covered Rino with his good senses matched with his cold logic and manner that maybe only a machine could match (maybe but not likely). This is why it shouldn't come as a surprise when Rino's body was found with a plasma burn carved through his black matte body armor then through his spine. Nel was so good at his job of being a guard, and an occasional spotter that Rino hadn't ever had to watch his own blind spots which usually left his back open for attack. No matter who or what came near Rino's blind side they stood no match for Nel. So for those who knew them and who've seen them in action it wouldn't come as a surprise that there was no signs of struggle besides Nel's body which showed signs of severe trauma and plasma burns while he was alive he was irrevocably scarred from head to toe. Yet he lived with a deep growing bloodlust filling his veins. Those monsters took his friend and brother, his partner who he swore he would guard against all danger. Now he was without purpose, without a friend, a void filled his heart. He knew to destroy his enemies he would need to do the unspeakable, he would have to cast aside his humanity and become the monster his enemies feared, no longer an Angel of Death, he would cut his wings and shed his light, and dip into the darkness. To become a Demon, but for now he will clean his wounds, and rest for what was to come he would need to train, and learn the art of war to do what he intended to do. He was going to do what no Marine had done before… he was going to assassinate the Prophet who killed his brother.


End file.
